Sepeda
by Schlaf
Summary: Berawal dari sepeda rusak, hingga dikira jadian oleh seisi kelas. Tuhan, Itona dan Kirara sudah lelah! —Itona x Kirara. Crack-pair. Sedikit OOC (mungkin?). Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

"Woaaah!"

Sore itu, geng Terasaka berkumpul di lapangan sekolah mereka. Lapangan yang dibuat di tengah gunung tersebut kini memiliki jejak roda-roda kecil. Hari ini mereka baru saja mencoba hasil ciptaan Horibe Itona, kawan mereka.

"Hebat kau, Itona! Ini, sih, mesin tingkat tinggi!" Terasaka—ketua mereka yang diputuskan secara sepihak(?)—berseru dengan semangat. "Ah, tapi kenapa membuat alat pengintai?" lanjut Terasaka, bertanya.

"Benda ini bisa berguna. Kita bisa mencari tahu kelemahan Koro-sensei dengan alat pengintai ini, 'kan?" Itona menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik. Ia kemudian mendekati alat ciptaannya yang kelihatan seperti mobil mainan tersebut sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya masih terlalu berisik, ya..."

"Benar juga, ya. Pendengaran Koro-sensei lumayan tajam..." Muramatsu berkata, menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu, berlagak seolah sedang berpikir.

Yoshida mencibir.

"Aku dianggap debu, ya?" tanya Yoshida keras-keras pada kawan-kawannya. Muramatsu bersiul sambil memalingkan wajah—berpura-pura tak mengerti. Itona berjalan mendekati Yoshida.

"Kamu bisa mencari ban yang pas untuk ini sebelum minggu depan?" tanya Itona, membuat Yoshida menyengir. "Tentu. Lusa juga sudah bisa kukasih!" seru Yoshida bangga. Itona mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, lusa pagi aku ke rumahmu, ya." kata Itona, membuat Yoshida tampak terkejut. Si jago otomotif itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh..." Yoshida berkata dengan ragu "lusa pagi aku ada janji dengan Hazama-san..."

"Hoooo..." Merasa dipanggil dan dipandangi para konconya, Kirara mendongakkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya. Yah, meski satu-satunya anggota perempuan di geng itu, Kirara tetap tak tertarik dengan barang-barang ciptaan Itona. Meski terlihat apatis dan tertutup, Kirara masih punya sisi perempuan yang tidak mengerti apa asyiknya otomotif beserta kawan-kawannya itu.

"... Apa?" Kirara akhirnya bicara. "Kalau memang sibuk, pergi saja Yoshida—"

Baru saja Yoshida ingin menyetujuinya, Terasaka dan Muramatsu sudah memberinya pandangan tajam seolah hendak berkata, 'kalau-terima-lo-pulang-tinggal-nama'. Yah... sudah jadi rahasia kelas (yang tidak diketahui Kirara) bahwa geng Terasaka lumayan over-protektif terhadap Kirara.

Yoshida langsung keringat dingin, cuy.

"Aa-aku ke rumahmu saja, deh, Hazama-san..." Yoshida berkata gugup "K-kamu bisa menunggu, 'kan, Itona?"

Itona menghela napas seakan ingin mengeluh, sebelum akhirnya menegakkan kepala dan menghadap Yoshida. Sepertinya pemuda beriris kuning cerah tersebut mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang ke rumah Hazama-san?" tawar Itona "Lagipula, kamu ada urusan apa ke rumahnya?"

"Sepedaku rusak," mengejutkan, Kirara lah yang menjawab. "Makanya kuminta Yoshida memerbaikinya untukku. Soalnya nanti aku bisa telat ke sekolah terus," Itona mengangguk-angguk paham dan berbalik memandang Kirara.

"Aku punya sepeda," Itona berhenti bicara sebentar "daripada kau telat, nebeng saja denganku."

Kirara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Yoshida melotot, Muramatsu memasang tampang bodoh dan mulut Terasaka mengaga. Apa—apamaksud Itona—

Kemudian Yoshida, Muramatsu dan Terasaka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

KIRARA KECIL(?) MEREKA YANG TERSAYANG(?) SUDAH ADA YANG LAMAR(?)!

Tidak, tunggu—! Ini bukan cerita tentang lamaran, lho?! Mereka bertiga terlalu lebay!

"... Oke," balas Kirara dan memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas "kalai begitu, sampai ketemu besok pagi, ya. Aku pulang duluan." lanjutnya sebelum berlalu menuruni gunung.

"Tunggu!" seru Itona dan membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku ikut!" kemudian Itona berlari menyusul Kirara.

—Lalu, sore itu, Muramatsu dan Yoshida mati-matian menahan amarah Terasaka.

* * *

Kirara berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah ia yang terlalu cepat keluar atau memang Itona yang lupa? Jangan-jangan Itona berbohong agar ia telat masuk ke sekolah? Ah, tidak. Itona bukan orang seperti itu, Kirara yakin, tapi tetap saja...

Kirara menghela napas. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Itona kemarin. Dia jadi kena rugi, 'kan. Kirara baru saja akan berdiri dan pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, ketika—

"Hazama-san!"

—Itona terlihat mengayuh sepeda ke arah rumahnya, membuat Kirara mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti kemarin. Kirara terbengong.

Pemuda itu datang...?

Itona berhentk tepat di samping Kirara dan menunjuk kursi belakang sepeda dengan ibu jarinya. "Naiklah." ucap Itona "nanti kita telat."

"Oke..." Kirara membalas pelan dan langsung duduk menyamping di kursi belakang. Gadis itu memegang ujung kemeja Itona sebagai pegangan agar tidak jatuh—karena _blazer_ abu-abu Itona sendiri diikatkan ke pinggang pemuda itu. Mungkin agar _blazer_ nya tidak menampar-nampar wajah Kirara jika diterpa angin.

"Pegangan erat-erat," Itona memberi peringatan "lambat sedikit saja dan kita akan telat."

"Iy—KYAAA!" Kirara tak mampu menyelesaikan apapun yang ia coba katakan sebab ia refleks melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada Itona. Kenapa pemuda itu ngebut? Ketularan Yoshida?!

Itona hampir ingin tertawa lepas jika saja ka tidak menjaga _image_. Dia mendengus geli kala mendengar Kirara memekik kaget dengan nada khas perempuan. Kirara ternyata punya sisi imut, ya?

Sementara itu, Kirara menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Ia terlalu takut untuk mebuka matanya. Lagipula, dengan kecepatan seperti ini, bisa kelilipan nanti. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memeluk sebelah lengannya pada Itona, sementara lengan yang lain menahan tas sekolah dan roknya. Bisa malu berat kalau roknya tersingkap.

Laju sepeda yang mulai melambat membuat Kirara akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka sebelah mata. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah supermarket dekat sekolah dan Kirara langsung melompat berdiri.

"Tadi itu gila," Kirara berkomentar tajam "kenapa tidak memperlambat lajumu sedikit, sih?!"

Itona tidak membalas dan sibuk mengecek jam tangan buatannya sendiri. "Kita sampai tepat pada waktunya," gumam Itona "ayo lari. Nanti kita telat,"

"... Ah..." Kirafa bergumam dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia baru ingat bahwa kemarin kakinya terkilir saat berjalan pulang dengan Itona. Gawat, pasti sakit, nih. "Oke, ay—apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kirara berseru saat Itona mengangkatnya _piggyback._

"Kemarin kau terkilir karena tersandung ranting pohon, 'kan?" sahut Itona "Daripada telat, lebih baik kau menurut saja. Sekarang, pegangan yang erat."

Kirara tidak menjawab, namun ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Itona dan turut menenggelamkan wajahnya. Lebih baik ia menurut pada pemuda bersurai putih itu saja, deh.

* * *

Seperti biasa, hari ini Koro-sensei mengabsen kelas. Gurita kuning tersebut memandang berkeliling, sedikit heran.

Akabane Karma memang biasa absen, tetapi kalau sampai Horibe Itona dan Hazama Kirara juga...?

 _Greeek_

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah pintu belakang kelas, termasuk Koro-sensei. Awalnya mereka hanya terbengong melihat pemandangan yang tersaji secara tiba-tiba tersebut, kemudian—

"UAPAAAAH?!"

"KALIAN JADIAN, YA?!"

"CIEEE ITONA. CIEEE _SO SWEET_ BANGET NIH~~"

"UHUY, CINTA HAZAMA-SAN AKHIRNYA BERSEMI~"

"KOK GUE MERASA KURANG GANTENG(?) YA, LIHAT ITONA LAKU."

"SABAR MAEHARA! KAMU GANTENG KOK DIMATAKU~"

"OKANO MASIH SEMPET GOMBAL, NIH!"

"PJ! PJ! PJ!"

" _NURUFUFUFU_ , _SENSEI_ TERHARU MELIHAT KALIAN!"

—mereka semua histeris.

Itona menurunkan Kirara, kemudian keduanya berpadangan dan menghela napas. Meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini pasti akan memakan banyak waktu.

* * *

 **[End]**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Halo halo~ saya pendatang baru di FAKI, salam kenal! Berhubung saya nge-fans Kirara, makanya saya buat fict tentang dia. Huhuhu, mb Kirara kok ga pernah di pair sama yg cakep gitu ya :") saya sedih lho :")

Setelah ini saya bakal nyepam di sini :") gak sering sih, tapi yg penting nyepam, kan! /heh

 **Review sangat diapresiasi, lho~!**


End file.
